Mojo Pin
by Indigno De Ser Humano
Summary: De como Oikawa Toru salta en el tiempo para conocer al chico de sus sueños. [OiYama] AU.
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu no me pertenece.

 **"Mojo Pin"**

 _''A veces cuando sientes que necesitas a alguien... el universo entero te dice que debes tenerla, empiezas a ver sus programas de TV favoritos toda la noche, empiezas a comprar las cosas que ella necesita, empiezas a beber sus tragos, empiezas a fumar sus cigarrillos malos, empiezas a adquirir los matices de su voz, tu sueño a salvo es a veces la cosa más peligrosa... esto se llama Mojo Pin''_  
\- Jeff Buckley (Astoria, London, UK, 18.01.95)

" _Tooru chan.. te veo después del partido"_

Comenzaba el silbato del árbitro, daba un largo respiro, un pase largo seguido de un remate por parte de Hanamaki, los extraños del otro lado de la cancha eran fuertes aves rapaces que no dejaban caer el balón, una sonrisa retorcida seguida de una mirada aguda que aseguraba el puntaje para el equipo de Oikawa, un tiempo donde él daba indicaciones precisas y exactas de lo que se haría a continuación, su sangre fluía y sus labios los sentía vibrar de la emoción en la cancha. La lucha fue reñida durante el primer tiempo, el balón se desistía a la gravedad, los poderosos brazos de Hajime no dejaban caer el balón…

Un silbato asegurando el set a favor de los de uniforme negro.

El segundo tempo llegó y yo al extremo de la cancha, me sentía poderoso, fuerte, invencible, afilaba la mirada en búsqueda de un buen punto donde lanzar el balón, mis ojos afilados buscaban el punto exacto de impacto, mi lengua se paseaba sobre mis labios deshidratados, sonreía con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Entonces sucedió.

Un salto que proporcionaba una fuerza descomunal, un balón siendo estrellado en mi palma, un trayecto directo a un lugar dentro de la cancha.

Punto a favor de nuestro equipo. Mi rodilla entonces comenzó a doler, crujía con cada salto, un nuevo saque asesino nos dio una ventaja de dos a cero. El tercer saque fue recibido por el equipo contrario, entonces mis brazos comenzaron a armar jugadas con exactitud milimétrica, era como si yo previniera todos los movimientos de mis compañero, parecía tener un tipo e telepatía con Hajime, Issei y Takahiro, Pequeñas señas, miradas de confidencia con las que confirmaban hacia donde lanzaría el balón, en ese momento me sentía el órgano principal del equipo. Las aves rapaces se resistían a perder su puntaje y nuestro equipo no se quedaba atrás.

"Uno más .. un punto más " repetía con el cuerpo al tope de adrenalina, con todos los sentidos alerta, un pase largo logró que Takahiro anotara un punto más, Hajime recibió un remate de ace, conecté con Issei que sin trabajo alguno anotó otro punto más…

20-18 a favor de nuestro equipo …

Apareció él. Número doce de los de uniforme negro… su mirada era fuerte, había determinación y hambre de triunfo en ella, pero sobretodo una extraña familiaridad y calidez que desconocía, mi corazón saldría de no tener la boca cerrada, aseguro hubiera escapado por ella. El susodicho sujetó el balón con sus finas manos.. al sonido del silbato le siguió un pequeño salto, apenas y el necesario para tomar impulso, su mano se estrelló grácil sobre el balón, un balón con un rumbo incierto, la expectación e incertidumbre reinaba en nuestro lado de la cancha, yo sólo recuerdo mis piernas como gelatina y mis ojos casi saliéndose de su orbe.

" _Fuera"_ Pensé al ver el balón en dirección a mí.

Todo se tornaba confuso, la cancha oscurecía, dejaba de usar ese uniforme color turquesa, las voces parecían distantes y abrumadoras, No respiraba, mi garganta se cerraba, mis pulmones no reaccionaban, todo era borroso, lo último que alcancé a ver fue el número doce del otro lado de la cancha. Mi pecho se oprimía.

" _Te veo después del partido Toru chan"_

Ese era mi sueño recurrente en mi tercer año de universidad.

Constantemente, noche a noche tenía la misma sensación….

 _._

-De nuevo tienes la cara hecha mierda Kusokawa – Dijo Hajime el "Sin tacto" Iwaizumi.

-No he podido dormir bien - contesté bostezando, y así fue el sueño lo tuve entre las dos y tres de la mañana el resto de la noche no pude conciliar el sueño.

-¿Te sucede algo? - dijo Hajime levantando una ceja.

-Volví a soñarlo, esta vez había mucho dolor, incluso sentí el ardor de la rodilla, sentí como crujía al caminar, te vi a ti emocionado, Matsun y Hana parecían tan felices, como si fuera un partido importante.

-Deja de decir estupideces Kusokawa, ¿Tú, bueno en los deportes? - dijo con voz socarrona.

-Iwa chan, lo digo en serio hasta teníamos uniformes, las letras eran borrosas, sólo pude a verlo a él del otro lado de la cancha, sonreía mientras palmeaba a alguien, no sé ¿Me estoy volviendo loco Iwa chan?-

-Creo que has estado consumiendo mucho azúcar y tu cerebro trabaja de más por la noche –

-Iwa chan-

-Trata de no pensar en ello, no necesitas más presión que la de tus exámenes finales y la de tu trabajo, por cierto, Bokuto me dijo que te esperaba en la noche para cenar –

-¿Estará él?

-Es lo más seguro - Hajime dio un sorbo a su café y acomodó las hojas de su trabajo -En cualquier caso ya han pasado tres meses, en algún momento tendrás que ver a Kuroo de nuevo –

-Estúpido Kuroo chan, debió de haberme atesorado como lo más preciado –

-Estás siendo peor que tu sobrino –

-Frío, siento mucho frío -Hajime arqueó una ceja.

-Estamos a cinco grados Oikawa-

-Ugh. Detesto el invierno.

-Detestas las sensaciones térmicas extremas Oikawa,

Hajime caminó en dirección al baño, el muy maldito tenía barba y se la rasuraba todos los días.

-Debiste haber hablado con Tetsuro, terminar bien, hablar civilizadamente sin cometer homicidio en el proceso.- Hajime hablaba desde el baño, por el tamaño del departamento podíamos hablar desde cualquier punto y escucharnos perfectamente, eso no es necesariamente bueno, el departamento es diminuto, las habitaciones lo son también a excepción de la cocina que es mi lugar favorito, hay ahí un comedor de seis sillas regalo de los papás de Hajime. Electrodomésticos que jamás hemos usado y un refrigerador que alberga cerveza y jugo de naranja.

-Ese gato sarnoso no escucha terceras opiniones.

-Bien, bueno, ya sabrás como solucionarlo.

-El punto es que no hay una solución para eso Iwa chan, no puedo tener una amistad con él.

-Bueno preocúpate por cosas importantes.

-Producir dióxido de carbono cuenta?

-Podrías volver a pintar.

-No, aún me duele.

-Bien, Kusokawa, lo intenté, no sé que más decirte, Tetsuro ya está con alguien más, ¿Sabías? Prepárate para verlo con ese alguien por la noche, no sé que clase de persona sea, pero no puede ser peor que tú. - Yo arqueé una ceja.

-No me duele el abandono de Kuroo, me duele que no pueda sentir más allá, que no me haya dolido lo suficiente como para retenerlo a mi lado.

-Eres un egoísta, siempre lo has sido.

-Sólo quiero enamorarme Iwa chan ¿Es eso muy egoísta?

-Como sea, mejor toma el desayuno por que se te hará tarde

-No tengo clases ahora, hasta las diez.

-No pierdas tu tiempo entonces-

-¿Eres mi mamá?

-Soy tu peor pesadilla - dijo Hajime con gesto desafiante mientras se arremangaba el suéter.

-Eres un tonto Iwa chan

-Pasaré a tu trabajo a la salida.

-No he confirmado que iré

-Iras, por supuesto que lo harás - Hajime se puso de pie y me dejó solo en la cocina. -Deja de comportarte como un puto crío.

Los pasos de Haijime sonaron detrás de mí, sonreí al ver el sándwich que me preparó sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos un momento, nuevamente aparecía el dolor en mi muñeca izquierdas, ese ardor en las articulaciones que se intensificaba con el frío, el dolor salía de mi médula y se extendía por la extremidad, cerré el puño, lo abrí y escuché como crujían los huesos desde las uniones de los dedos hasta la muñeca, era inevitable pensar en que mi cuerpo me pasaba la factura de aquella lesión en la preparatoria, minutos después el dolor se fue dejando únicamente una estela de incomodidad.

 _"Be bop a lula she's my baby"_ tarareé ante s de comenzar a desayunar el clima y esas ganas terribles de permanecer en cama me abrazaron. El invierno, el maldito invierno se sentía en el pequeño departamento que compartía con Hajime, la estructura vibraba cada vez que el tren pasaba, no podía recordar otro invierno tan frío como ese, sabía mal el ser remplazado tan rápido, sabía mal volver a ver a la persona con la que hasta hace unos meses había compartido todo tipo de experiencias.

-Estúpido gato - gemí mientras mis dedos apretaban con fuerza el sándwich. -Estúpido sueño – observé mi mano, los dedos alargados, las uñas cortas, todo era tan vívido, las voces animándolos, mi mano estrellándose contra el balón, mis respiración agitada en el partido, incluso la desconcertante familiardad con la que el chico pecoso me sonreía, nunca había sentido mi corazón contraerse de esa forma, la sensación de quererlo tocar, el anhelo que sentía mi piel por la ajena. Vaya mierda esa la depresión post ruptura.

"Estoy volviéndome loco" era lo único que agobiaba mi mente en esos momentos.

.

Caminé por el enorme jardín para llegar a la facultad de ciencias exactas, como siempre evitando las grietas y uniones en el suelo, "No necesito más mala suerte de la que ya tengo" era mi justificación cuando Hajime me veía con sus ojos verdes juiciosos, bufaba y me decía que estaba idiota. Tres capas de ropa apenas y eran suficientes para abrigarme, mis dedos se guardaban en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Mis piernas son largas, me gustan, mis pestañas con largas y espesas, mi mandíbula es perfecta, mis ojos son grandes, no hay hombres atractivos en las ingenierías, eso me hace ser el centro de la atención del público femenino que a su vez es escaso, de ahí que muchos de los varones sientan recelo con mi persona. Estoy rodeado de mucha gente, no recuerdo el nombre de la mayoría, pero siempre se ven tan felices, me saludan mientras toman sus desayunos sentados bajo el jardín, una pareja se sienta y comen mochis, ella lo mira con intensidad y el sujeta la blanca mano con si fuera un objeto precioso llega a mi mente el recuerdo de Kuroo y yo caminando bajo cerezos apenas y nuestros dedos se rozaban con timidez, me pregunto si el me miró con esa intensidad, si alguna vez pensó en mi como algo precioso, si en algún momento irradiamos amor como esos chicos frente a mi lo hacen, siento un aroma dulzón en la punta de la nariz y unas ganas imbatibles de ser abrazado, recostar mi cabeza en un abdomen mientras mi cabello es acariciado. Mis ojos se humedecen y sólo pienso en el maldito clima como justificación para mi estado emocional. "Estúpido frío que me pone sensible".

-O estoy loco o huele a repostería fina Kiyo chan?.

-Lo siento Oikawa, lo único que huelo es a tristeza de finales de semestre. - Contestó Kiyoko, sin abandonar la vista de su computadora. Sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y tenía la punta de la nariz roja.

-¿Terminaste tu reporte Oikawa?-

-¿tú no? – pregunté malicioso, sonriendo y apoyando los codos en su pupitre.

-Por supuesto que lo terminé - dijo respingando la punta de la nariz.

–¿Quieres ir a una cena por la noche Kiyo chan?

-Si no colapso en el transcurso de la tarde, sí, además es viernes supongo que estará bien ha sido una semana muy difícil –

–Hajime pasará por mi después del trabajo, te espero en el café a las ocho.

–Ya llegó el doctor Ukai - dijo moviendo su delicado rostro en dirección a la puerta, tomé asiento junto a ella, la clase era pequeña, éramos menos de veinte alumnos en el curso todos ellos con caras demacradas, algunos tomando café y los más audaces bebidas energéticas escribían y tipeaban, lanzaban gemidos de cansancio y fastidio. Ukai saludó, abriéndose paso con fuerza en la clase, sus pasos eran fuertes, llevaba una coleta a media espalda y masticaba goma. Comenzó la clase con una presentación de un tema nuevo, mi mente era un caos, seguía pensando en mi sueño y mis ojos se movían de un punto a otro, pensamientos inconexos, silbatos sonando y ese aroma dulzón que no se iba de la punta de mi nariz, sentí un poco de nauseas abracé mi estómago con ambas manos y apoyé la cabeza sobre el pequeño escritorio, mi ojos se clavaron en la laptop de Shimizu, impecable, sin ningún sticker cursi sólo el logotipo de Apple en ella, sus manos perfectas, blancas y con un manicure perfecto en colores pastel, pensé entonces que existían las mujeres sobrias como ella, de pensamiento frío, mujeres que se apasionan por la física como ella, ella era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos el primer día en la universidad, los silencios con Shimizu con cómodos, no pregunta cosas obvias y se ríe cubriéndose la boca, ella no sucumbe al cotilleo que considero caracteriza a las mujeres jóvenes. Shimizu es de pocas palabras. Las suficientes nada más. Si yo fuera mujer definitivamente sería hermosa, me gustaría ser como ella, usar esmaltes color pastel y lentes de montura gruesa, labios nude y un bonito delineado, pero estoy seguro que de haber sido mujer usaría colores llamativos, no me resistiría al cotilleo y le pondría los stickers más cursis a mi laptop, me hubiera enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime y no de Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ukai terminó el discurso de teoría y recordó la fecha para el siguiente examen antes del periodo vacacional de invierno. Se creó un largo silencio antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran objetar la fecha de examen, y que ese mismo día tendríamos dos más.

-Ser conscientes de la fragilidad ajena, ser conscientes de las sensaciones del individuo que tenemos a un lado nuestro, experimentarlas como propias se le conoce como empatía. Empaticemos Dr. Ukai.

Negociamos una mejor fecha para el examen. Una preciosa compañera me sonrió, las arrugas de sus comisuras me recordaron al chico del número doce, le regresé el gesto con calidez por un momento mi corazón latió o se paralizó por la similitud entre ella y el fabuloso chico de mis sueños.

"Número doce me estás volviendo loco" pensé mientras guardaba mis cosas y salía del aula con Shimizu.


	2. Charlota de Fresas

**Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **"Charlota de Fresas"**

Hajime pasó al restaurant justo a las ocho treinta, Shimizu esperaba en una mesa sentada mientras tomaba un café, podía ver su precioso perfil a través del ventanal. Me quité el mandil y corrí por mis cosas .

-Shimizu, lamento hacerte esperar.

-No es nada Oikawa, el café de aquí me encanta lo sabes.

-Bueno Iwa chan ya llegó – Le abrí la puerta del auto y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Hajime la veía de reojo.

-Gracias por soportar a Basurakawa.

-No es nada, es agradable por momentos.

-Sabes que soy un amor Kiyo chan, es más deberías de considerar seriamente salir conmigo – dije bromeando mientras asomaba mi rostro encima de los dos asientos.

-Lo siento, no me gustaría ser niñera Oikawa.

Hajime condujo hasta la lujosa zona donde vivía Bokuto, una enorme casa en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio, Bokuto no lo aparentaba pero su familia estaba podrida en dinero, el tan rebelde y tan "Bokuto" optó por estudiar gastronomía en lugar de algo administrativo. Hacía buenas fiestas los fines de semana y cocinaba delicioso.

-Oho oho oho, príncipe encantador, ¡Viniste! Y Traes compañía, ¿Quién es la linda chica? -

-Bokuto san no actúe como si no me conociera por favor – Dijo Kiyoko pasando de largo justo a un lado de Bokuto.

-Iwa chan, gracias por traer al artista – dijo rodeándolo con un brazo, ambos eran muy fuertes, Hajime lo era más, pero Bokuto tenía algo en su mirada que me ponía nervioso, sus ojos redondos eran transparentes y su bonita sonrisa era de las más auténticas que he visto. La casa de Bokuto era grande, al parecer no había nadie más, me desplomé en el sofá mientras veía lo que Bokuto había dejado puesto. Kiyoko conversaba con Hajime y yo sentía mi sangre fluir con velocidad, el nerviosismo aumentaba y lo único que quería era irme a casa y no ver la cara del roñoso felino. El timbre sonó, Akaashi hizo acto de presencia taciturno como siempre.

-Hola Oikawa san -

-Tanto tiempo Akaashi-

-Te he extrañado –

-¡wow! Que honesto.

-Ahora que no sales con Kuroo san –

-Oho, Akaashi, dale un respiro a Oikawa – dijo posando un grueso brazo en los hombros de Keiji.

-Cállate Boku chan y a todo esto ¿Por qué nos invitaste hoy? – dije interrumpiendo a Akaashi.

-Solo quería ver a mis buenos amigos - Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron y sonrió con algo de malicia. Yo tomé el control y puse History.

Me gustaba pensar en mis amigos como una familia, Iwa chan definitivamente sería mi mamá, Kiyo chan podría ser perfectamente un papá, de los que dan miedo y te ponen restricciones para todo, Boku chan sería mi hermano chiflado, Matsun Y Maki serían mis hermanos maricas Y Kuroo antes era el novio delincuente que ningún padre quiere para su hija. Ahora pasaría a ser el amigo delincuente que nade quiere para sus hijos mientras pensaba en la posible familia que formaría con ellos el tiempo pasaba con lentitud, Olia a crema y a azúcar, el aire se hacía denso, mi garganta se cerraba y yo tenía miedo de ver los ojos de Kuroo, ¿Y si lo besaba frente a mí? Y si sus manos se enredaban mientras le daba un beso, tal vez moriría de la vergüenza, y si lo veía con la intensidad de los recién enamorados, mis ojos se inundaron por un momento y mi pecho se sentía pesado. Mi labio inferior temblaba y los ojos de Keiji eran testigos de mi fragilidad.

Insoportable.

El invierno me recordaba mi miseria emocional y el estar ahí en ese sofá me aterraba, el timbre sonó y las risas idiotas de Bokuto y Kuroo sonaron escandalosas en la casa. Quería correr, huir, aparecer en otra puta galaxia y evitar mostrar mi rostro patético a Kuroo Tetsuro. Sus pasos se acercaron en mi dirección mis dedos se hundieron en el sofá y la cara de desconcierto de Akaashi se clavó en mi rostro desesperado. Claramente era una mala idea haber ido a esa cena.

-Oikawa san. Tranquilízate - dijo Akaashi con suavidad mientras me servía un whisky. Lo tomé de golpe y respiré.

-Gracias Akaashi –

-Se lo que se siente –

-Lo siento tanto Akaashi - gemí apenas con un hilo de voz, los pasos se aproximaban, Akaashi quien se encontraba frente a mi alzó las cejas al ver a Kuroo y casi de manera imperceptible hizo un mohín. Yo sentía mi pecho cálido por el trago.

-Tetsu Chan-

-Tooru – dijo a manera de saludo. Mis ojos se movieron en dirección a su acompañante. Estúpidamente alto, buen rostro y cuerpo. Maldito Kuroo, su novio era demasiado atractivo. Contrario a lo que pensé no había arcoíris alrededor de ellos, ni aves volando por la dulzura que emanaban, el rubio tenía un gesto condescendiente y pareciera que Kuroo lo forzó a ir a la cena.

-Te presento a Tsukishima kun-

-Tsukki chan, mucho gusto, Soy Tooru Oikawa. – el rubio torció los labios con molestia pero no dijo nada.

-Mucho gusto Oikawa san-

Bokuto apareció minutos después con un mandil con un búho enorme en el centro

-¡Ya está lista la cena!- dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo, el delicioso aroma a hierbas occidentales inundó el lugar, tomé asiento frente a Kuroo, Akaashi y Kiyoko a mis costados. Bokuto nos sirvió una porción generosa de carne y puré de papas, todo estaba delicioso.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Bokuto mientras masticaba un pedazo enorme de carne. Kuroo y Tsukki se miraron un momento con algo de confidencia.

-Yo, fui a hacerme un tatuaje a su estudio- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo Tsukki chan? -pregunté.

-Hace seis meses - dijo el rubio sin pensarlo. Mi estómago se revolvió al momento ¡Seis putos meses! ¿Me estás jodiendo Kuroo chan?, todos los supieron, un ambiente incómodo se formó en el comedor, corté la carne y bufé, quería golpear, destruir y comerme las porciones de todos, hibernar por un mes completo, emborracharme hasta no recordar nada y perder el control de mi cuerpo, estúpido gato traicionero. Respiré y sonreí.

-Que bien Tsukki chan, ¿qué te tatuaste? –

-Esto - dijo mostrando su pálido antebrazo, era un diseño sencillo de estrellas y planetas, los colores contrastaban con su pálida piel haciéndolo ver realmente hermoso.

-Es precioso -

-Claro, yo lo hice – agregó Kuroo.

-Cállate estúpido gato – respiré profundamente absteniéndome a esa horda de improperios que amenazaban en salir por mi boca, una parte de mí se sintió aliviado, Kuroo estaba bien y yo por lo menos lo intentaba y todo parecía bien, terminé la copa de vino de golpe. Vinieron entonces a mi esos recuerdos, el partido de vóley y el aroma dulzón, Tsukishima no parecía mala persona y el no era culpable de la idiotez de Tetsuro. Bebíamos tinto y mis dedos se enredaron por debajo de la mesa con los de Keiji, mis ojos se clavaron en la clavícula en la forma tan estética de su cuello, en sus espesas pestañas, la forma en la que cogía pequeños pedazos de carne y los llevaba a su boca me resultó fascinante. La calidez de la mano de Keiji me tranquilizaba. Terminamos de comer y Bokuto dijo que había preparado algo para nosotros.

-Nunca deja de sorprendernos Boku chan – dijo Hajime.

Puso una tarta de fresas ridículamente grande en el centro de la mesa.

-Charlota de fresas – murmuré. Los ojos de Tsukki se abrieron con fascinación ante el postre. -Respiré, el aroma dulzón era exactamente el mismo que había sentido en la mañana, mis ojos se sentían pesados por el vino, un leve mareo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y se repente sentí mi piel sudada, los dedos que sujetaban mi mano no eran los de Keiji y las pecas decoraban de forma preciosa esa sonrisa, fue como un respiro de aire puro.

-Oikawa, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kiyoko, yo asentí me excusé y me recosté en el sofá, Keiji me siguió, acomodándose conmigo, sus manos recorrían mi cabello

 _"Tooru chan, ¿Te gustó el postre? Es charlota de fresas"_ su voz, esa voz me hablaba y me sumergía en los mas dulces sueños, la mano del moreno tocándome, sus labios sonriendo y ese flequillo que jugueteaba con la frente. "Tooru, te amo"

-Yo te amo a ti Yama chan –

-¿Yama chan? - Keiji dejó de acariciarme y pude ver por un momento algo de molestia en su rostro.

-No sé que pasó, me estaba quedando dormido.

Por segunda vez en la noche fui al baño, me lavé el rostro y recordé la sensación de las caricias, así no se sentían las manos de Keiji contra mi piel. Busqué mis cigarros y salí a la terraza a fumar, la temperatura habia bajado considerablemente, encendí un cigarrillo.

-Disculpa, no tengo encendedor, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?-

-Claro - dije extendiéndole la mano a Tsukki chan. -Con que planetas..¿Te interesa la astronomía Tsukki chan?-

-No, pero conocí a alguien que sí-

-¿Conociste?- pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, algo en el gesto del rubio me hizo seguir preguntando.

-Sí, mi amigo de la infancia

-Yo tengo un amigo de la infancia, pero a Iwa chan le van más los animales ¿Y que pasó con tu amigo?

-Murió.

Tosí estúpidamente por el humo del tabaco. El rubio me palmeó la espalda y me ofreció de su cerveza.

-Yo… lo siento Tsukki chan

-No, disculpa por decir estas cosas, ¿Te incomodé? – Dio una larga bocanada al cigarro misma que se transformó en una nube de humo mentolado, sus mejillas estaban rojas al parecer también había sido afectado por el alcohol.

-¿Y tu que piensas de la vida Tsukki chan?

-Creo que debes vivirla como quieras, disfrutar y decirle a las personas que amas lo mucho que sientes por ellas.

-Eres un cursi Tsukki chan.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras fumábamos, mi respiración era tranquila, pensé en Iwaizumi, toda la vida habíamos estado juntos, desde el maternal, habíamos aprendido mucho y gran parte de mi desarrollo como individuo estaba ligado a él, el fue la primer persona a la que le conté de mis preferencias sexuales, yo lloraba por que me gustaba un compañero de la escuela media y sentía que le daría asco a Iwa chan, me dio un cabezazo y me dijo que "Nuestra amistad no terminaría por ser un marica" Iwa chan y su extraña manera de motivar a la gente e influir positivamente en la vida de los demás, era algo que le agradecía o al menos sentía el agradecimiento, jamás le había dicho ese tipo de cosas, Iwaizumi es de los que se avergüenzan si les hablas bonito. Aún siendo un adulto no me imagino un futuro donde no esté el, puedo verme fácilmente salir a pasear con sus hijos, enseñarles a pintar, tal vez cocinar, platicarles de nuestra vida universitaria en el minúsculo departamento, de cómo se ruborizaba cuando Kiyoko sonreía, enseñarles las polaroids que hemos tomado desde la escuela media. Se me revuelve el estómago y me duele el pecho de imaginar un mundo sin Iwa chan. Sentí entonces esa soledad que emanaba su cuerpo, pude sentir la frialdad que lo sobrecogía, los ojos de Tsukishima brillaban con la luz de luna, me pude ver por un momento en ellos, la tristeza de esa mirada dorada jamás la olvidaría, es la misma mirada que tengo cuando despierto a llorar en medio de la noche. Pude haberle dicho algo, lo que sea, pero mi verborrea ansiosa le ganó a mi lado racional.

-Kuroo ronca mucho, no es una persona de mañana, pero en la noche tiene mucha actividad, puede tomar cerveza y no tener resaca al día siguiente pero si toma whisky o vodka al otro día lo tendrás que soportar, también es especialmente insoportable cuando se resfría, es buena persona Tsukishima, cuídalo mucho por favor- Tsukishima me aventó el humo de su cigarro en la cara y sonrió cálidamente.

-Eso ya lo sé Oikawa –

-Bien, por lo visto no sean asesinado uno al otro – Sonreí como idiota al ver a Iwa chan, sentí que no lo había visto en años. Me colgué de su cuello.

-Te quiero mucho Iwa chan- Dije mientras besaba su tieso cabello. Tsukishima soltó una rosa burlona.

-Te quiero mucho Iwa chan, eres el mejor amigo del mundo - y continué besando su frente grasienta.

Mi humor mejoró considerablemente después de media noche, Kiyoko se había dormido en una de las habitaciones de Bokuto, Keiji estaba sentado sin decir nada, observando el caos desde una zona segura, continuamos bebiendo durante algunas horas más, volví a comer y en algún momento de la noche me quedé dormido en el sofá justo a un lado de Tsukishima, lo soñé por segunda ocasión en el mismo día, la sensación era cálida, el usaba una chaqueta de cuero, era aún más atractivo de cerca, los innumerables piercings que colgaban de sus orejas, sus pecas, su cálido aliento golpeando mi piel, sus yemas acariciando mis labios, sublime, perfecto. Eso de soñar es maravilloso, la dulzura y felicidad me llenaban al menos en sueños.

-Yama chan no me dejes . – me veía con tristeza y sus labios me daban un último beso de despedida.

-Te veo en seis meses – decía mientras arrastraba su mochila.

La oscuridad regresaba quitándome el sueño con mi chico bonito.

*/-*/

Siguiente capitulo: Oikwa Tooru Habla con Tsukishima Kei nuevamente.


End file.
